


Spirit Night

by Anima_princess_1



Series: The Dragon Prince Collection [14]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Spirit Night has come to Xadia and the human kingdoms. The one night out of the year that spirits are rumored to walk among the living.
Series: The Dragon Prince Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425235
Kudos: 6
Collections: Halloween Stories, Holiday Stories, One Shots, One-Shots, The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince One-Shots





	Spirit Night

There's a belief among the human kingdoms and Xadia that one night of the year the veil between the world of the living and the ream of the dead thins allowing spirits to walk among the living. Every year, the dragons, elves, and humans would wear costumes and celebrate those that were no longer with them. There were parties, visiting memorials, and the children would gather candy.  
  
~*~  
  
"This Spirit Night is going to be the best ever!" Ezran said.  
The young king was in his brother and sister-in-law's room sitting on their bed while Callum helped Rayla put the finishing touches on her costume. The prince adjusted the wings that were strapped over his wife's dress.  
  
"You look like a queen," Callum said leaning forward to kiss her cheek.  
  
"That's the idea," Rayla said.  
  
She was dressed as Zubeia while Callum was dressed as Avizandum. A cooing noise came from the crib and Rayla picked up her daughter Holly. Just over ten-months-old, the baby was dressed as Zym for her first Spirit Night. (It was Callum's idea that the three of them have a group costume.)  
  
"Who's the cutest little dragon?" Callum said to his daughter.  
  
"Are you ready for your first Spirit Night, Holly?" Rayla asked.  
  
~*~  
  
The newly built ball room (mad big enough for the visiting dragons) was decorated for Spirit Night. After journeying to the memorials for Queen Sarai and King Harrow and leaving a plate of jelly tarts (considerably less than they had started out with) at each, Callum, Rayla, Ezran, and Holly returned to the palace in time for the ball. As soon as he saw them, Zym raced over. At five-years-old, the young dragon was the size of riding horse and dressed in a red shirt and black pants with a gold circlet on his head and his main was dyed brown.  
  
"I've been waiting for you guys," he said. "I like your costume, Ezran."  
  
Ezran was dressed as Bait and the glow toad himself was dressed as a banther.  
  
"Thanks. I like yours, too," the king said.  
  
"He insisted on it," Zubeia said.  
  
The dragon queen was dressed as Queen Sarai. Parryh, dressed as a crown guard, was with her.  
  
"I love your costumes," the queen said to Callum and Rayla. "And yours, too, little one."  
  
Zuiba gently touched her nose to Holly's tummy as the baby squealed happily.  
  
"Opeli made them for us," Rayla said.  
  
Opeli sewed as a hobby and was so good that Corvus had often said that she could have been a seamstress if she hadn't become a cleric. She had also made Ezran and Bait's costumes as well as her own Moon Phoenix costume, Corvus moonshadow assassin costume, and Soren's sun dragon costume.  
  
"We're going to get some of the treats. Come on, Zym," Ezran said.  
  
"Leave some for the other guests, Ezran," Callum said as the two ran off.  
  
Humans, elves, and dragons milled about in the open air ball room all in costume. Near one of the many bonfires, Callum and Rayla could see Opeli, Corvus, and Soren talking with Runaan and Ethari (dressed as a moonstrider and a shadowpaw), General Amaya and Commander Gren (dressed as sunfire solders), Jonai (dressed as a twin-taild inferno-tooth tiger), and Ibis (dressed as a sunbird). Smiling, the family and the two dragons went over to join them. The dragons, elves, and humans believed that it wasn't just the spirits of departed loved ones that were able to enter the realm of the living but evil spirits as well and that bonfires kept them away. Not only that but, with a chill in the night air, they were a good way to keep warm.  
  
"Is someone enjoying her first Spirit Night?" Commander Gren translated for General Amaya.  
  
"She's loving it," Rayla said.  
  
"Ez is already talking about taking her door-to-door to get candy and sweets next year," Callum said.  
  
In the shadows, three figures watched them; a dragon and two humans. The dragon, Avizandum, lowered his head until it was between King Harrow and Queen Sarai as they watched over their loved ones. For the past fourteen years, Sarai would cross the veil between the spirit world and the land of the living ever Spirit Night to watch over her boys. Five years ago, Harrow and Avizandum started joining her and the peace they saw between their kingdoms and their families made it easier to return to the spirit realm at dawn. The knew they were leaving the future in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering, I combined traditions for Halloween, All Hallows Eve, and The Day of the Dead in this story to make the traditions for Spirit Night in both Xadia and the human kingdoms


End file.
